Jerza Lemon
by krazyme98
Summary: Visitor comes to Erza one night. Set before Tower of Heaven. Crappy title. My attempt at a Jerza lemon, read at your own risk. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Erza sighed as she made her way to the bathroom; she was in dire need of a bath. Team Natsu had gone on mission and destroyed nearly half the town. After being scolded for over an hour by Master Makarov, who was sure to have a heart attack, they were told they had to give up the reward money in order to repair all the damage that had been done. Since Lucy needed the rent money Team Natsu went on another simple mission and thankfully, they didn't destroy half the town, just a building…or two.

Erza sighed as she stripped off her clothes and went into the bath, the warm water soothing her wounds and sore body. After about a half hour she got out and unplugged the drain and wrapped a white, fluffy towel around herself before making her way out into her bedroom.

The re-quip mage changed into a nightgown and wearily made it to her bed. She turned the lights off and finally lay on her bed, the moonlight coming in through the open window, bathing everything in a silver glow and allowing the cool summer breeze in.

The red head stared at the open window and frowned. Wait, didn't she close that before she left today?

She didn't bother with the thought too much and lazily walked over to the window before shutting it and pulling the curtains over, the room going into complete darkness except for the thin line of moonlight coming in through the crack of the curtains.

The re-quip mage turned to walk to her bed but was immediately stopped by a pair of strong arms pulling her against something hard yet warm.

Before Erza had time to react the she felt the stranger's magic seeping into her body, effectively disabling her own magic for the time being. The Scarlet-haired beauty immediately began to panic, not only was there a stranger in her house, but she was without armor and magic. Erza tried her best to stay calm but felt her heart stop at the sound of that familiar voice.

"It's been a long time, Erza." She felt his warm breath on her ear and involuntarily shivered, earning a chuckle from _him. _

Her eyes widened in horror. _No, it can't be_. "…Jellal…" she whispered it out as if not believing if it was truly him and that this was all just a horrible nightmare.

Jellal gave out a dark chuckle. "Did you miss me?" In a flash Erza was pinned against the wall, both his hands near her head and his knee between her thighs, locking her in place. His face was a couple inches away from hers, eyeing her luscious lips. Nope, definitely not a nightmare this was truly happening, Jellal was here.

Erza saw the look in his eye and attempted to push him away but it was no use, he had pinned bother her wrists above her head with ease.

"Wha- What are you doing here J-jellal?" Erza tried to sound calm but her voice cracked at the end. It had been so long since she had seen him. And she sure as hell wasn't expecting him.

Jellal noticed and smirked. "Well I thought I would stop by and see how my little Scarlet was doing."  
He purred gazing intensely into her chocolate brown eyes.

Erza tried her best to put up a brave face and glared at him. "Why are you really here?"

Jellal easily saw through it. He smirked. Erza Scarlet, the Titania was actually afraid.

He moved his head back and took one of her scarlet locks in his hand and sniffed it, closing his eyes as if feeling nostalgic. Jellal re-opened his eyes and looked at her with a pained look on his face. Erza felt her heart throb. For a moment she saw the old Jellal in those hazel eyes.

"You are so cruel Erza," His voice barely above a whisper, "Not only did you abandon me but it seems you have forgotten who you belong to and so you went and got attached to that flame brain and ice mage."

Erza tried her best to glare at him. "I don't belong to you!"

Jellal tsked, "Ahh my dear Scarlet, but you do. After all, I was the one that gave you such a beautiful name."

He let go of the strand of hair and went to caress her cheek but she moved her head to the side, the dark mage grew angry and roughly grabbed her chin and made her look up at him, a sadistic grin on his face.

"As punishment for that, I came here to claim you as mine." He growled out.

The re-quip mage's eyes widened in horror and she began to shake. Jellal grinned at her reaction, enjoying the look of pure terror in her eyes. He let go of her chin and his hand slowly made it to the end of her nightgown where he began to stroke her thigh, the cloth rising higher and higher as his hand continued to travel up, enjoying the smoothness of her skin.

Erza closed her eyes and shuddered as she felt his cold and ruff hand on her warm skin. She tried her best not to cry out but when she felt his hand go higher she let out low whimper. "No-no please Jellal just leave me alone." She looked into his eyes, hoping for any type of reaction. But there was nothing but pure lust and anger in his eyes.

_Jellal, what have you become?_

A saddened look crossed his face as his grip loosened. "I can't help it Erza, knowing that others have seen your body that is rightfully mine," He looked over her body, pinned down by his, and then back into her chocolate brown orbs. Erza felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into his eyes. Jellal, the one she loved, was still in there, but he left in a blink of an eye and the monster came back.

The ultramarine smirked and tightened his grip on her wrists. "I'm going to show them all that you already have someone you belong to."

"No please don't! Jellal! Please!" Erza was a strong warrior that feared no one. She was thee Titania of Fairy Tail and she bowed to no one! But this man, with just his presence, made her knees quake. He was her one true weakness, her one true fear.

Jellal shook his head and gazed at her intensely. Through the small crack of the curtain, the moonlight lit her face. Her eyes were wide and watery, the light reflecting off her beautiful pale skin and her luscious red lips that were calling to him.

Although he was sadistic, he loved her more than anything and tries his best to tame the beast inside of him that wanted nothing more than to…ravish her. This was his Scarlet after all; he wanted to take his time with her. A shudder went through his body. Yes, he wants to take his time…taming her. But before he could do that, he had to break her. He had to show her HE was in charge.

As if in a trance he leaned into her, nuzzling her neck. "The only way to get rid of temptation is to do nothing but give in to it. Resist it and your heart will grow with longing until you can't hold it in anymore," He whispered into her ear, "…and I have been holding it in for WAY to long my beautiful Scarlet."

He leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers in a heated kiss. His hand groped her breast and began to caress and pinch it roughly.

Erza gasped at the pain and Jellal slipped his tongue through her lips and began to explore her moist cavern. He forced hers to wrestle with his but immediately pulled back when she bit his tongue, a thin line of saliva between their lips.

He removed the hand that was fondling her breast and brought it to his mouth. Erza had a smug look on her face at being able to hurt him but it went away when she saw the look in his eye darken.

He roughly grabbed her chin. "Well looks like you're a feisty one aren't you my little Scarlet? Well that's fine with me, makes it all the more fun anyways. Now how about I return the favor?" he grinned.

Jellal dipped his head and began to suck and lick along her neck. Erza began to squirm when she felt him giving her love marks but let out a scream when he mercilessly sank his teeth in between her neck and collarbone effectively marking her and drawing blood, pleased with the scream he continued to bite in harder.

"Ngh!"

Jellal shivered and began to lick all the blood off her neck and went up to kiss her. The fact that she was in pain and he was the cause of it seemed to turn him on even more.

He forced his tongue into her still open mouth and made her taste both their bloods. He pulled back and looked at her now. Her face was coated with sweat, she was trying her best to catch her breath, and her neck was filled with his love marks and his love bite that was still slightly bleeding.

All in all Erza looked beautiful, even in pain she still looked like a Goddess.

The ultramarine brought his hand up and caressed her cheek and chuckled when she whimpered. He leaned in and began to lick and nibble along her ear. "That's right Erza scream for me. I put a soundproof spell up so no one can disturb us. So you can scream my name as loud as you want, Heh."

Erza felt his hold tighten on her hands and felt his hand that was placed on her cheek travel down towards her neck. She let out a gasp and then a scream as she felt his nails digging into the wound on her neck. Blood began to run down her collarbone and down her chest and into the nightgown.

"Agh!"

The red head began to feel lightheaded and was no longer able to struggle against his grip, let alone stand. Her legs gave out and the only thing holding her was his body pushed up against her.

Erza felt her eye lids droop and stared at the beast in front of her. His body against hers made her feel so hot. He leaned down for a kiss and licked along her lower lip and she complied by opening her mouth. The blood loss had made her dizzy and had clouded her judgment, the screaming in her mind to stop this was nothing more then a whisper and she gave in her to her burning desire, him.

Jellal growled in approval when his Scarlet began to kiss back. His tongue coaxed hers to come out and play only for him to suck on the pink muscle.

"Ah..hh!"

Erza let out a moan and began to push her body into his. Everything she was feeling felt new to her, but it wasn't displeasing. Her whole entire body felt hot and she wanted nothing more than to extinguish it. When she felt his grip leave her wrists, she brought her hands down and raked her nails into his shoulders as he continued to kiss along her neck and down her collarbone, making sure to avoid her still slightly bleeding wound.

Before she even knew it, the re-quip mage was laying on her silky sheets with Jellal hovering over her, straddling her hips. She eyed him though half lidded eyes as he shrugged off his coat and began to remove his muscle shirt.

Erza's eyes roamed his broad chest and washboard abs. A strange feeling overwhelmed her as her fingers shyly went up to touch his chest.

Jellal growled and dipped his head down, capturing her lips once more. Her hands continued to roam over his upper body as he ground his hips into her in circular motions, causing her to let out a moan and him to growl.

He slowly began to move his hands down to the hem of her nightgown and brought it up and over her head showing a pair of lacy white bra with a matching pair of underwear.

He grunted in approval before running his hands up and down her sides, savoring the feeling of her soft flesh. His hands travelled up and behind her back to unclasp her bra.

Erza arched into him and released a sigh as he removed the cloth and felt his mouth attack on of her mounds as his hand began to squeeze and pinch the other. A warm feeling stirred in her stomach and she could do nothing more but let out short gasps and hold on to his head, pulling him closer.

Jellal grunted as she began to pull at his hair and in turn he bit down harder on her large breast. Once he grew tired he licked down her body, making sure to leave a wet trail.

Erza shuddered as she felt the growing heat. The tiny voice in her head continued to chant. _No, this is wrong_, but it was nothing more than a whisper.

Jellal brought himself back up and brought his hand down to her core. He began to massage over the cloth and Erza arched her back.

"Oh? You seem to be enjoying yourself my little Scarlet, you're already so wet."

Erza could only respond with a long moan as he added more pressure.

"Ahh..aahh"

Jellal chuckled and quickly removed her lacy underwear.

"Very well then, I shall continue."

Erza continued to breathe heavily and through half lidded eyes watched as he went in between her legs.

"What are you-Ahh!"

The requip mage clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut as he felt him lapping up her juices.

"Ngg! Ahh"

Jellal hummed and licked her little bundle of nerves causing her to shudder. He smirked, just as he though, _she tastes heavenly._

With one last lick he trailed butterfly kisses up to chest and licked each before continuing up to her lips where his tongue slithered in between her parted lips, allowing her a taste of herself.

Erza whimpered as he stopped his ministrations but gladly accepted the kiss and began to once again arch her back as his hand travelled down and inserted one finger into her wet core, and thrusting in out of her before adding a second finger.

Erza was in bliss and whimpered as he continued to thrust in and out.

"Ahh…please more..faster..please!"

Jellal looked at her with lust in his eyes as he watched her continuing to beg for her release. But just before she could reach her climax, he removed his fingers and she mewled.

"Not just yet my little Scarlet. Hmmm"

Erza continued to whine and watched as he removed his pants and underwear, showing his manhood. Her eyes widened at his size and shuddered.

Jellal smirked at her reaction before dipping down and kissing her, happy that she had instantly responded.

It was when she felt his tip at her entrance that the voice that had become nothing but a whisper came back at full force. _Don't do this Erza! This isn't the real Jellal!_

Erza seemed to come out of her trance and her eyes widened and she immediately broke the kiss and began to struggle, although without her magic she couldn't do much but push his upper body away from hers, feeling the cold air hit her breasts.

Jellal was shocked when he was suddenly jerked back and looked at Erza who had a look of pure terror in her eyes.

"No! P-please leave me alone! Please Jellal, I'm begging you…"

Jellal suddenly felt a surge of anger come. After going this far, why was she still fighting him? Did she not know how much he _truly_ loved her?

Jellal tried, he really did but he had reached his limits and wanted nothing more than to take her, and if it had to be by force …so be it.

Erza noticed his face darken and suddenly couldn't breathe. He had grabbed both her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head and had the other one around her neck,not enough to cut off her air supply, but enough to hurt.

"You… why? Why do you struggle so just to get away from me? I…know you love me too my beautiful Scarlet but you have now angered me! If you won't be submissive then I shall take you by force!"

He let go of her neck and she let out a strangled scream as he pushed into her breaking her barrier. He brought his lips down and began to forcibly kiss her and didn't bother of thinking if she was in pain as he continued to thrust into her.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as he continued to thrust into her, pinching her breast roughly, and sucking and biting on her already bruising lips. _No, this…this wasn't supposed to happen. Jellal why?_

But through all this pain he was inflicting upon her, she also felt pleasure. Before long the heat she was feeling came back at full force and couldn't help but scream into his mouth as she reached her limit.

Jellal sat up and chuckled as he continued to thrust into her. Her body was glistening with sweat and all his love bites, and he couldn't help the smirk on his face as he looked at her.

She was finally his. They finally became one.

It wasn't long after her climax that he began to feel his coming and so he leaned in and licked along her ear.

"Ngh…Look at this Erza, we became one, im so happy now. Oh god, this feels good, don't you agree?" he grunted.

Erza was in a daze and shuddered as she felt her walls clenching once again. She could do nothing more but moan in response and hate herself for it. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, no. She was supposed to be fighting him, cursing him for doing this…but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Because deep down, she knew she wanted this. For once she was no longer in control, it was him…and she loved it.

Jellal couldn't take it anymore, he sat up and let go of her wrists to put both his arms on her hips and began to pound into her, growling as he put all his anger into the thrusts for the lack of her response.

"Ahh..Ahh" Erza couldn't take it and her body was suddenly racked with spasms once more.

Jellal, felt her walls tighten around him and he leaned down to look her in the eyes as he somewhat slowed down his pace.

"Ngh, Erza…say you love me, say it."

She stayed silent and started at him, his voice pleading and vulnerable. He had a look of pure lust in his eyes, but there was also some longing and hope in them.

"…I love you Jellal."

The ultramarine's eyes widened not expecting her to say it. He let out a chuckle before ramming into her once more, her walls clenching onto him and causing him to fill her up with his seed.

"Ahh. Jellal!"

He removed himself from her and suddenly Erza felt sleepy. She felt him kiss lips lazily before kissing her forehead.

Erza saw his glistening body hovering over hers before she felt a drop fall onto her cheek and the last words he spoke before the darkness engulfed her.

"I love you too Erza."

**I know, I know it sucked! I was literally gonna erase this and just forget about it but I thought fuck it and decided to finish it even though its crappy. Tryin to contribute to the Jerza fandom since I didn't finish this in time for Jerza week and I just really wanted to post some type of jerza fic. This is my secong ATTEMPT at a lemon and hopefully it wont be the last lol. I will try harder next time to be more descriptive and such. **

**Planning on making a multi-chapter story but idk. Lemme know what you guys think**

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last chapter and warning… its crap. **

**But I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed especially Tsukiko Mizuno who has been asking me for a long time for this. Well here it is and sooo sorry if it's disappointing.**

**It's been a while since I wrote the first chapter so I kind of lost the flow of it so ya..its crap**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**P.s. Sorry for grammar errors and such.**

Jellal smiled as he made his way down the long corridor. He couldn't help the jittery feeling he had. The Tower of Heaven had taken too long for his liking, but it was finally complete. All that was left to do was bring her to him.

He made it to the double doors at the end and mentally prepared himself before reaching for the door knob.

As he walked into the dimly lit room his eyes landed on his precious scarlet beauty, chained to a king size bed, her naked body glistening with sweat. He closed his eyes and mentally shuddered. Mavis she was beautiful.

She was panting slightly and couldn't help but to have the sense of panic. She was once again in such a vulnerable state, and it was all because of him. Who would have thought a trip to the amusement park would have gone so bad? She just hoped the rest of Team Natsu was okay.

"Well hello my Scarlet, nice of you to drop by." He closed the door behind him and removed his coat.

"What do you want now Jellal?" he chuckled at the glare she sent him.

"Ahh once again acting so mighty Titania? Well if you do recall the last time we…met, I had told you that the tower was almost complete." His eyes darkened a little as he recalled the events of their last meeting.

Erza looked away as she began to remember what had happened after the event.

Fairy Tail knew something had changed in Erza after that day, but she showed no indication she was going to be telling them anything. After the events that had happened the night before, Erza cried. Her tears and whimpers the only thing heard throughout the night until there were no more tears.

How could this have happened? What terrified her most was…why didn't she stop it?

The moment she saw that her window was open, was a huge indication that something was going to go wrong, and yet, she did nothing. She had inkling it was him after she felt his presence behind him. She had time to react to him and he knew she did because he allowed her.

But she didn't do anything and just allowed him to pin her and she allowed him the chance to disable her magic.

Her mind was utterly scared that he finally found her after all those years and yet, her heart fluttered at finally being able to see him, after so long.

She just didn't know what was wrong with her, her heart would skip a beat every time she saw him and yet her mind screams at her to get away.

Erza was pulled out of her thoughts and began to panic as he put a knee onto the bed and tried to reach out to her. She closed her eyes thinking he was going to hit her but nothing happened.

Jellal stopped with arm still in the air. He was stunned at the fact that she flinched as if he were to strike her.

"Erza…," he spoke quietly and waited for her to open her eyes and when she did he almost flinched at how terrified she looked.

He slowly approached her and held her in a soft embrace. "My dear Scarlet, there is no need to fear me, I would never strike you without reason. So please don't give me a reason to do so. This is the last time I will ever see you and I would really like to enjoy the last moments of our time together."

Erza was confused but was not able to ask as he began to kiss her. Only this time, his kiss was gentle, passionate. There was no lust behind it what so ever.

Erza tried but her body would not listen, she began to kiss him back and put her arms around his neck.

It took her a second to realize that he removed her chains and another to notice the lack of his clothes. He pushed her down onto the bed as he looked her over.

She was under a trance once again. This time, the look he had did not bring fear to him, but warmth.

_J-Jellal?_

He looked over her body once more over the dimly lit room before taking her lips once more as his hands began to explore her body.

Erza moaned into his lips. Her body seemed ablaze. Everything felt so different from the last time.

His movements were slow and less forced. His lips brushed against her body leaving warmth instead of pain.

"Erza, allow me to love you, please." He panted out as he looked into her eyes.

Erza slowly nodded her head and began to moan as he took on of her breasts into his mouth while he massaged the other, his free hand slowly moving downwards where he massaged her thighs and slowly began to spread them.

Erza was well aware of what was going to happen her mind knew, but this time, she did not care.

Jellal moved down leaving a trail of kisses until he reached her lower lips. He began to lick at her fold and shuddered at the sound Erza was making.

"Ah..ahh j-jellal"

Erza arched her back and put her hands on her head pushing him against her.

Jellal chuckled and removed himself from her and inserted a finger inside of her and began pumping. "Ah!"

The face she was making made him harder and the moans coming out of her mouth was like music to his ears.

_Yes, only I can make you feel this way. You are mine, only mine_

Dark thoughts slowly began to enter his mind, different ways to make her feel pain as he takes her and he shuddered as he tried to control the darker side of him from taking over.

_No, I want to make love to her the right way, she deserves that much before she is to be sacrificed._

Erza mewled as she felt him add another finger and began to pump faster. Her gasps got louder as she began to reach her climax but whined when he removed his fingers.

Jellal chuckled. He leaned towards her and positioned himself at her entrance. He gave her a tender look and Erza couldn't help the smile on her face as she reached out to stroke his cheek. Jellal sighed in contempt and leaned into her hand as he slowly entered her. His movements were slow and deep.

Erza gasped as she felt him enter her. "Jellal.."

"Erza" he grunted as he began to pick up his pace.

He growled when he felt her pushing back onto him. "E-erza I love you."

The re-quip mage looked up into his eyes and she smiled up as him as she panted out. "I l-love you too J-jellal"

He was shocked that she said it of her own free will. He growled and came when he felt her walls clenching onto him.

Erza whimpered as she felt the spring in her finally release and she felt Jellal coming inside of her.

Jellal panted and slowly caressed her face as her eyes began to droop.

_Is jellal putting me to sleep?_

"Erza please forgive me for all that I have done, I never meant to hurt you or anyone, I really do love you. If things had gone differently, I wonder if I would have joined a guild as well and been with you. Maybe I wouldn't have been so weak as to be controlled by a ghost."

_You are not weak_. Her mouth opened but the words wouldn't come out. Her whole body felt heavy and she tried her hardest to stay awakes.

Jellal gave her a small sad smile.

"The next time I see you, will be the last. You will not remember this encounter; you will continue to hate me. You will remember all the bad things about me and come at me with the intent to kill. The next time we meet, we will be enemies once again."

The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was His face above hers with a small smile and a single tear falling onto her.

"I'm sorry Erza. I love you."

**Congrats, you were able to make it to the end.**

**A/N: Annnd that's a wrap. Horrible I know. Everything was completely OOC compared to the last chapter. There will be no more updates for this story. That is all. Im half tempted to delete the entire story altogether.**

**Rest assured though I am not done with Jerza. I am planning a new story in the future but until then… stay Jerza? **

**I don't know.. sorry for this horrible chapter D:**


End file.
